danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Danganronpa Fanfiction Wikia:Page Creation Guide
• Guidelines and Policies • Page Creation Guide • This page is dedicated to those who are still new in editing on this Wiki. It functioned as a "How to Start" guide to new editors created by the staff team. Thus, message them if you have any suggestion to be added in this page. Before starting to read this page, it is best to read the Wiki's Guidelines and Policies beforehand. Making Your Pages Write your article's name and click the button "Create!" below, and it will automatically guides you newbies on how to start to edit by making a proper page! width = 40 preload= User:Bubble-Blitz/Template Normal buttonlabel = Create! Story Page Before you start to edit on this Wiki, we are expecting that you've already made your very basic fanfiction story such as its title and characters. The titles are separated into two; the main title and subtitle. The name of the main title supposed to have "Dangan Ronpa/''Danganronpa''" on it, while you can name the subtitle any name that you like. Example: *''Danganronpa GL0BAL; The "Danganronpa" here is the main title of the story, while "GL0BAL" is the subtitle. *Dangan Ronpa: Heaven's Insignia; Similar to the above one, "Dangan Ronpa" here is the main title while the rest is the subtitle. My Characters?! There's no story without characters, right? So, to start off adding your own characters to the wiki, all you need to do is simply list their existence on your pages, it's the simplest and easiest way. However, wiki allows you to go into much more details, you can extend their info to a small description or (the most adequate), a page. While it's supposed to let your creativity flow free, you're expected to, at least, make the page have a small description and an infobox for your character. This will serve as the start point for you to add even more, try out listing your character's talent, appearance, personality, history and add some trivia, you can also make a page for free time events of your own, the limit is your imagination. As long as it follows the wiki rules, following this pattern will be a big help for novices. You are required to make a small description of your characters, or at least, mentioning them in your Story page so the reader could acknowledge them. If you don't want to make it long, take a look at Danganronpa: Hope for the Hopeless's List of Participant section. If you want to write a small introduction, see Dangan Ronpa: Heaven's Insignia's Characters section. For a standardized page example, you can see it here: 'User:Rikuya/Standardized Original Character Page. ''' Face claim is a person that your character looks like. You will use a face claim if you didn't draw or illustrate your own Original Characters. You are free to use any kind of face claim, such as Sasahara Naoki, a character with Apollo Justice from series. If you are using face claim for your character, mention what's character that you used as your face claim in your character page. Hosting a Mutual Killing Dangan Ronpa is a story centered around a Mutual Killing Game. Make your own Mutual Killing page alongside your story page! For example, see: Heavenly Life of Mutual Killing/Killing School Tour. Misc. List of Page Creation References *List of Characters *List of Talents *List of Stories List of Useful Templates *Template:Infobox character *Template:Organization *Template:Property *Template:Location Category:Guides Category:Maintenance